The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

The summer after Hermione's first year was carefree, except for the transformations into a werewolf that both Harry and she went through. Harry was being his usually annoying self, demanding to be allowed to return to Hogwarts even though he failed his first year and got kicked out. Hermione had already done most of her summer work in Charms, Potions, and History of Magic. She still had Transfiguration, Herbology, and a couple others to get done.

"Hermione, aren't you going to go out and have some fun?" Lily asked her.

"I'm waiting on a letter from Melissa," she said.

Lily sighed and said, "Maybe she's busy. You know that she really is getting settled in with Remus."

"I know that but she promised to write," Hermione told her and then there was a pounding on the door.

"Dear Merlin, who is that?" Lily asked and Hermione got a bad feeling that whoever it was, none of them was going to like it. "Petunia, what the-."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU DAMN FREAK," Hermione heard screaming, "MY SON HAS THE FREAK GENE."

Hermione had a funny feeling that she wasn't talking about Dudley.

"Petunia, there's nothing wrong with being a wizard."

"DON'T YOU USE THAT LINE WITH ME," she snarled. "MY HUSBAND DOESN'T WANT THAT CHILD IN THE HOUSE, BUT THERE'S NOTHING THAT WE CAN DO."

"You're not handing your son over to one of my friends," Lily said. "You're going to have to live with the fact that you have a wizard for a son."

And Hermione heard slamming. She walked out of her room and saw Lily shaking her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked Lily.

"The same old, same old, nonsense," she said. "Hopefully she'll learn from this."

Hermione doubted that, but said nothing. It was clear that Lily wanted the subject to drop and Hermione was more than happy to do just that. When James got back from the Ministry Hermione got further proof that Lily wanted the subject dropped, and not brought up, when she didn't mention Petunia's visit to her husband.

"So when are you returning to work?" James asked her.

"Next week," Lily answered. "Since Hermione and Harry are no longer dangerous, then I don't have to worry about having to watch over them."

"Dad, have you asked Remus why Melissa hasn't written to me?" Hermione asked him.

"No, but I'll talk to him about it," James promised.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then Harry walked in.

"Well I hope that you understand that I don't like the idea of you going _there_," she snarled.

Hermione stared at her and then looked at Harry, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked them.

"Your dear brother is going to Durmstrang," Lily told her. "Dumbledore pulled some strings at the Russian Ministry of Magic to get Harry in. Russia doesn't have laws against werewolf employment, even though I don't like the reputation of that place."

"I know that you don't, dear, but it was the only school that would take him," James said. "And they needed his exam results."

"Which I did," Harry said.

"You had to redo your exam last week and we just got the results," James told him. "He managed to get in."

Great, thought Hermione, he can be Durmstrang's problem. He grinned at me and Hermione had a funny feeling that things were going to get worst. The next morning Remus visited and told her that Melissa had written to her.

"But I didn't get a letter from her," she said.

"That's strange, Melissa hasn't gotten a letter from you," Remus told her.

"But I sent her a letter," Hermione protested.

"Then something his keeping the mail back," James told them.

"But that's impossible," Lily said, "Nothing can keep the Owl post from delivering."

Something strange was going on here.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Hermione will be finding out what's keeping the mail from coming to her and anyone else, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

The big mystery as to why Hermione wasn't getting her letters still hadn't been solved. Lily feared that her Hogwarts letter might be in danger of not coming as well. And so she told James that she would be going to get it herself.

"Thanks, mum," Hermione said.

"I'm heading to work," James said. "We have a case that we're doing and we know where the idiot is at."

"Be careful," Lily warned him.

"Aren't I always," James told her and he walked out the door.

"Your letter will be coming soon," Lily told Harry and she left.

"You think that mum and dad care about you," Harry said. "They don't care anything about you! Al you are is the Girl-Who-Should-Have-Died."

"And I'm not having this conversation with you," Hermione snarled. "You think that you're so great and everything. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not. I'm the one going back to Hogwarts this year while you're going to Durmstrang. And last time that I checked, I'm not the one that got bitten in the first place and then decided that me and Melissa had to experience what you go through. So don't even think that you're better than me."

"I'll prove to you that I'm better than you are."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said and she stormed down the hall and to her room.

She was furious with Harry for what he had said to her. She knew that he was only doing it because he couldn't stand her but it hurt. Harry had turned into some kind of monster and it was worst than anything that she could of changed into. Lily came back with Hogwarts letter and Melissa, who smiled at her. Thankfully Harry was not around.

"My brother is upset," Melissa told her.

"About what?" Hermione asked her.

"It's mum," Melissa said. "She wants him to never come back but she can't do that, and she hates it."

Hermione sighed and said, "It's not his fault that he's got a bitch for a mother."

"Hermione!" Lily said, giving her an odd look.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Hermione told her. "Petunia Dursley has been blessed with three children and she hates two of them."

"Still-."

Hermione knew what her mum was talking about.

James didn't come back that night, which made everyone worry. Even Harry was worried, though he didn't show it. Finally Lily left to see if anyone knew where he was, telling Harry, Hermione, and Melissa not to go anywhere.

"Yes, ma'am," they all said and she flooed to the Ministry.

"I hope that he's alright," Melissa said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

Lily didn't come back that night either and wasn't there in the morning. A house elf made them all breakfast and then Sirius Black showed up and he didn't look happy. He sat down and said, "Hermione, Harry, I have some bad news."

"What bad news?" Harry asked.

"James has been killed!" Sirius said. "The moron that we were after used something and the whole place went up. I don't know what it was but it was bad."

Hermione felt tears welling up and she ran to her room, slamming the door.

Hermione was still upset when it was time to bury what was left of James Potter in Godric Hallow. Even Harry was upset and them being werewolves didn't help matters. Lily was beside herself with grief and Hermione knew that she would have to be strong. She didn't want o be strong, she wanted to be away from death and tragic endings. A week after James was buried Hermione got a shock that sent her screaming.

There was a house elf on her bed and it didn't belong to the Potter's.

"W-Who are you?" she growled.

"I'm sorry Miss Potter," he said. "I haven't introduced myself. The name is Dobby, Dobby the house elf."

"What are you doing in my room?" Hermione demanded.

"Dobby has come to warn Miss Potter."

"What kind of warning?" Hermione asked him.

"Miss Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," it said. "There's a plot! A plot to make most horrible things happen this year."

"What horrible thing? Who's plotting them?"

At once Dobby started to hit himself and then the door opened and Lily walked in, her wand raised. She wasn't alone, Severus was with her.

"Dobby, what are you doing away from the Malfoy's?" Severus asked and Dobby vanished.

"He belongs to the Malfoy's," Hermione said.

"Yes," Lily answered. "What's going on here?"

"Looks like there's going to be trouble at Hogwarts," Hermione told them and then explained what Dobby had said.

"Great, and I thought we were going to have a normal year," Severus groaned. "Hermione, I need for you to come with me."

Hermione looked at him but then followed him out of the room.

"The whole thing is stupid," Sirius said as they entered. "I won't have Lily having anything to do with this?"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Your mum is being force to marry again," Sirius said. "It's the damn marriage law."

"What marriage law?" Harry asked.

"The one that was passed after the first Wizarding war," Sirius answered. "Lily has been ordered to marry someone in her department. Severus, naturally, agreed to do it but he's already married."

"Who are you married to?" Hermione asked him.

"A half-blood that lives in France," Severus answered. "My daughter goes to Beauxbaton!"

"This is wrong!" Hermione said.

"I know that, dear, but there's nothing that I can do," she said. "The man's very nice, but I don't want to move away."

"Lily, you don't have to move away," Sirius told her.

"Thanks," Lily said. "Merlin, I haven't even finished morning for my husband and now I'm going to have to get married."

"Lily, we'll support you," Severus told her.

"Thanks, both of you," Lily said, a smile on her face.

The next month Lily, and a half-blood name Daniel Snow, were married. Hermione and Harry didn't attend because they were recovering, along with Melissa, from their transformation. Hermione wasn't sure if he even liked the idea of three werewolves living with them. Thankfully they didn't have to move. Sirius took Harry to Russia so that he wouldn't be late for his first day at school and Hermione and Melissa were free to think about the new term.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I would like to warn you that Ginny is gay in this story. However Hermione is not and neither is Melissa. The reason for the warning is that the unhealthy fixation that she has for Hermione is going to be a nightmare for Hermione and Melissa. Also the Diary will be affecting Ginny even more than it did in the books. It's due to her love for Hermione that she becomes even more violent than she was in the books. So, please, no flaming.

She's going to be more like a stalker that thinks that a person loves them when they don't. So, please, don't bash that as this is a one-way attraction that Ginny has and Hermione feels nothing. Don't worry, everyone, Hermione will find her mate. Can't have a lonely werewolf, can we.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

Lily took Melissa and Hermione out to get their things for the coming term. They had to buy a whole set of Lockhart books and Remus and Sirius decided to go with them. For protection! The man that had killed James still hadn't been caught and they all knew that he was out there.

"Oh great," Remus muttered.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"That," he said, pointing to a sign that told them that Lockhart was signing copies of his new book 'Magical Me' at Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione groaned. She had a bad feeling about Lockhart just like she had a bad feeling about Quirrell.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Lily said.

"Could someone just please kill me?" Hermione asked them.

"Don't worry, we'll keep Lockhart away from you," Sirius vowed.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

They went to get money from the Potter trust vault and then it was off to get their things. Hermione found a new kind of ink at the store across the way and then the dreaded trip to the bookstore. Normally Hermione would be excited, but Lockhart felt like he was going to be a nightmare. When they entered the shop Hermione was shocked to find the Weasley's were here. Great, she would have to put up with them.

"Hello, Lily," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hello, you."

"Great, I'm now a you," Hermione hissed. "Get out of the way, I want to get my books."

"You need to teach your adopted daughter some manners," Mrs. Weasley snarled. "She has a mouth on her."

"Actually, Molly, my adopted daughter wants nothing to do with any of you," Lily said. "After all you caused Harry to turn on her."

"It's not my fault that he was placed in Slytherin and got expelled."

Hermione turned and saw Lily glaring at her and then a body hugged her and at once she pushed away. It was a red headed girl and she looked like a Weasley.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, not really in a mood to deal with a Weasley right now.

"I'm Ginny and I'm your biggest fan," she said. "Date me!"

"No," Hermione said. "I don't go out with…younger students."

"I'm not that young," she said.

"You're too young for me," she said and she went past her with her books.

"Dear Merlin, you're going to have a nightmare," Melissa told her.

"Don't remind me," Hermione said.

Ginny seemed to like hanging around with Hermione, which she found to be really creepy. She should be hanging out with children her own age. The real nightmare, however, was yet to come. Lockhart came out and at once spotted her. Great, she had to put up with another clingy person.

"Well bless my soul, it's Hermione Potter."

"Hermione Potter!" a man said and he grabbed her but she pushed him away.

"Dear Merlin, what's up with grabbing me?" Hermione said. "I'm not taking a photo and keep your red headed child away from me."

And Hermione stormed out.

"Hermione," Melissa called out and she joined her near Madam Malkin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said.

"No, you're not," Melissa said and she sat down. "I know that you hate your fame."

"I hate everything about it," Hermione said. "Dear gods, this girl is like a year younger than me and she was hanging onto me like I was some kind of god. My parents died at the hands of Voldemort and everyone from the Weasley brat to Lockhart rubs the whole thing into my face. Oh lookie here, its famous Hermione Potter. Oh what is it like to know that your parents were murdered?"

She heard Melissa sigh and said, "Are you going to be okay this term?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I'm just sick and tired of it all. I had this soul fragment inside me but no one seems to care. Let's bow down to the famous Hermione Potter."

Soon Remus and Sirius joined her and said, "I should have told the Weasley's to leave."

"I've got a bad feeling about this term," Hermione told them. "I think that it might be worse than the last one."

"Don't worry; we'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, glad she had real friends.

Maria Lupin came to visit a couple of days after the 'horror' shopping trip. Apparently she had been told what had happened at Flourish and Blotts and was there to offer support. She concluded that the only reason that Ginny liked Hermione was because she was famous. That one line reminded her of everything that she had lost.

"I don't want anyone to like me because I'm famous," Hermione told her.

"Can't get away from it," Maria said.

"I know that," Hermione told her. "I just don't like it."

"So how is everything going with the new stepdad?" Maria asked her.

"Okay, I guess," Hermione answered.

"She's not sure if she likes Mr. Snow," Melissa told her.

"Well at least you didn't get a former Death Eater like Malfoy as your stepfather," Maria reasoned.

That alone made Hermione shutter.

Hermione and Melissa went through another transformation and then it was back to normal for everyone. Hermione just wished that, besides her parents, she had her humanity back. She sighed, knowing that dreams like that were impossible. On September 1st she and Melissa were taken to the castle while it was still daylight. It was a full moon tonight and she wouldn't be able to make it to the sorting. Both of them ate their early dinner and then it was off to the Shrieking Shack. Thankfully not being around kept her from hearing the news that everyone was talking about in the morning. Ron and Ginny had attempted to get to Hogwarts by flying car.

"What the hell?" Hermione asked the next morning when she was released from the Hospital Wing, along with Melissa.

"That's what I heard," Terry Boot said. "Oh we got a new student that's really out of it."

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Luna Lovegood!"

Hermione was happy to hear that Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor, which meant that she wouldn't have to put up with her at all. Severus had warned her that Ginny had demanded to be put in Ravenclaw. Hermione was glad. She had a bad feeling that having a psycho witch hanging over her wasn't going to be helpful for her continuing living. On Saturday, Hermione had to spend the first week recovering; the owl that was used for those that didn't have one dropped a letter on her plate.

She opened it and felt as though someone had thrown cold water on her. This just wasn't happening to her? No, not in a million years! Was this the byproduct of living while your parents died? Who would be sick enough to send this to her?

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Melissa asked.

She showed the note and Melissa gasped. In dark green writing were the words, "I'M WATCHING YOU!"

Hermione felt her blood run cold and she knew, she had a stalker.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yeah well I can give you one guess that it is. Yeah, it's Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

Hermione took the note to Professor Flitwick who stared at it. Hermione hoped that he didn't write this off as a joke, because she felt threatened. Was Voldemort hanging around somewhere and waiting for the right time to attack.

"If you get any more of these, let me know," he advised.

"I will," Hermione promised.

"How are you feeling?" Flitwick asked us.

"Better," Hermione answered.

When they got back to the Ravenclaw common room she found four older ravens having Luna in a corner. At once Hermione marched over and grabbed one of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melissa asked them.

"Putting Loony in her place," Cho Chang answered.

"By bullying her," Hermione snarled, "You have no right to do that."

"Oh you think that you're so high and mighty," Cho snarled, "You haven't won us a single game in Quidditch. Now leave us alone and let us get back to what we're doing."

Both Melissa and Hermione pulled their wands out and everyone was silent. Cho and her friends laughed at the attempt that Hermione was doing to defend Luna.

"You're both a disgrace to Ravenclaw, defending this insane girl," she said. "I'll inform Professor Flitwick to take you off the team. You're not worthy to play Quidditch."

Hermione glared at her and thankfully they left.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said in a dreamy voice. "They just have Wackspurts around them."

And she walked off, leaving them both confused.

Even though most in Ravenclaw thought that Luna was odd they didn't try anything as long as Hermione was around, or even Melissa. Thankfully Professor Flitwick didn't take them off the team, though she heard that Chang had gotten a tongue lashing from Flitwick. Hermione wrote home to Lily about what was going on during the week. The only bright spot was Potions, which was still with the Hufflepuff's.

"I heard what happened in the Ravenclaw common room," Snape said when the class ended.

"Their bullies, that's what they are," Hermione told him.

"I'll agree with that," Snape said. "The Lovegoods have always been odd; her father was at Hogwarts with us. He was in Ravenclaw as well and was bullied for being different. Though he seem to of taken that and founded his own paper. Her mother was a brilliant Potions Mistress that had an accident with a spell that connected with a potion."

"Did Luna see her die?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, and that might of caused her to be just like her father," Snape said to them. "I think that you should keep an eye on Luna. The others don't understand what she's gone through and I know that you can easily connect with her."

"No problem," Hermione said and they both left.

Hermione, meanwhile, had other problems. It was easy to keep a male fan away but it was hard to keep Ginny away from her. Hermione suspected that she was the one that had given her the note, but she had no proof. To many she was just an obsessed first year that thought highly of the Girl-Who-Lived and Hermione was doing everything to avoid her. Hermione suspected that Ginny was gay but Hermione had no interest in the same gender.

She had started to notice boys but she didn't want to be involved with anyone who just wanted to be with her due to her fame. Hermione had a funny feeling that dating was going to be a problem.

"Why do you suspect that Ginny is gay?" Melissa asked.

"Oh well let's see," Hermione said, "She tried to put her hand up my skirt."

"Dear god," she said. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to leave me alone, but she won't," Hermione said. "Merlin, what have I done to deserve this? Am I a magnetic for sick people that think that losing your parents is so great?"

"I think that you should go to the Headmaster," Melissa suggested. "You didn't give her permission to touch you and she did."

"Yeah, I think that I will," Hermione said. "At least I hope that he can talk some sense into her."

Hermione went to Professor Flitwick for the password to see Dumbledore. Upon entering the old man looked up from what he was doing, which was reading a book, and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem," Hermione said and then she explained her problem.

"Touching you against your will is a violation of our rules," Dumbledore said. "I don't allow boys to do that and I most certainly won't allow Miss Weasley to do that. I'll have a word with her, remind her of the rules, and tell her to leave you alone."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "But what if she doesn't listen?"

"Then I'll send her to McGonagall," Dumbledore answered. "But I'm sure as heck not going to tell Lily. Molly and she are always at odds with each other and her daughter invading your privacy might make things worse."

"Well then she should stop telling her psycho daughter stories that aren't true," Hermione told him and then left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Either they love her or they hate her," Snape said when Dumbledore told him what Hermione had told him.

"I'll agree with that," Dumbledore said, sighing, "I thought that Miss Weasley would be a shy witch that wouldn't know how to act around Hermione. But then we find that she's a forceful witch and not afraid to let people know how she feels."

"Even if the person in question doesn't want to be around her," Snape said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Weasley is going to have to learn that just because you have feelings for someone doesn't mean that they have feelings for you. I won't put up with harassment this year. After what happened last term, with Hermione almost getting killed, getting infected by Harry, and having to put up with the side effects of the transformation, I won't have it."

"I don't think that Miss Weasley will listen to reason," Snape reasoned.

"She will if she wants to remain a student here," Dumbledore said.

"Have you told Minerva?" Snape asked.

"Yes, and she's going to have a talk with her," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Miss Weasley, come in and sit down," McGonagall said and the young Gryffindor walked in and did just that.

"What did I do wrong?" Ginny asked her.

"You tried to sexually assault a student," McGonagall told her.

"I did not," Ginny said. "Who am I supposedly done this too?"

"Hermione Potter," McGonagall answered and Ginny sighed. "Keep your focus, Miss Weasley, or its detention." Ginny glared at her and McGonagall said. "You will not give me that look. We have a zero tolerance for sexual harassment. It's clear that Hermione doesn't have feelings for you and you will give her her space."

"And why should I?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's the law," McGonagall said. "I'm demanding that you leave Miss Potter alone or else I will have no choice but to have you suspended."

"But I love her. I'm destined to be the next Mrs. Potter. She saved our world from You-Know-Who which is so sexy."

"Dear Merlin, girl, you're sick!" she said. "You think that Miss Potter is great because she defeated You-Know-Who? She lost her damn parents, Miss Weasley, and you thinking that's wonderful is beyond sick. Have some damn respect for the sacrifices that her parents made. If it wasn't for Miss Potter you would be a figment of your mother's imagination."

"Are you done talking to me?"

"Miss Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor and detention for a month," she said. "Give Miss Potter her space and you won't have any problem with me coming into your space. Now leave, before I suspend you."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione would tell on her. No, she was going to need a plan. She first needed to have a talk with Tom. He would be able to answer any questions that she had. She entered the Gryffindor common room and went to her dorm. Taking the diary out she put quill to ink.

Dear Tom,

Hermione Potter told on me. She had McGonagall tell me to leave her alone. I love her and I won't have McGonagall telling me what to do.

"Then I think that it's time to release our little friend," Tom said back. "Are you willing to do anything to have Miss Potter for yourself?"

"Anything, even murder," Ginny told him.

"Oh you're speaking my language," Tom said. "Oh how we're going to make such wonderful friends. Together, Hogwarts will bathe in blood."

"Oh Tom, your such a romantic," Ginny said and she closed the book.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yes, Ginny is official the daughter of evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

Professor Lockhart was a damn nightmare; Hermione would be the first to admit it. With the psycho stalker, the threatening message, and other 'things' Hermione swore that someone was conspiring to give her a massive year long migraine. If it wasn't bad enough she had to contend with not only Ginny Weasley's one way attraction to her but Lockhart thinking that he was getting even more famous by being around her. Hermione was on the verge of blowing up.

Things came to a head when Hermione found out that Ginny had beaten Luna Lovegood so bad that the poor girl was in the Hospital Wing. They didn't even have most classes together and it had happened in Herbology. Hermione and Melissa at once ran to the Hospital Wing to see her and to find out what had happened.

"Miss Weasley just assaulted her," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now warning, just starting to beat her up."

"Dear Merlin, what's going on in that girl's head?" Melissa asked.

"I think that's what we all want to know," Madam Pomfrey told her. "I've reported her to the Headmaster for the assault and he's not happy."

"I hope that she gets suspended," Melissa said, "I mean, just attacking Luna."

"When will she be out?" Hermione asked her.

"In a couple of days," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Come on, let's get our Defense nonsense done," Melissa said and they lift the wing.

When Luna got back from the wing the Ravens snickered at her. Hermione glared at them and then said, "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks," Luna said. "I'm scared, Hermione."

"Of a Weasley," someone asked and the ravens laughed at her.

"Shut up," Melissa snarled. "That Weasley put her in the hospital wing."

"What do you mean, you're scared?" Hermione asked, thinking about writing a letter home to Lily about what happened.

"She's evil!" Luna said, "She vowed to kill me."

"What I want to know is why did she attack you anyway?" Melissa asked her.

"She said 'because I'm in the house that her girlfriend is in.'"

Hermione groaned and said, "Oh great, really, great."

"It's official!" Melissa said. "You have a stalker."

Hermione groaned again.

Hermione stayed in the comfort, and protection, of Ravenclaw tower. Even though both Melissa and she had completed their homework she wasn't feeling safe. She had written a letter to Lily, telling her what happened. Melissa had gone to send it off.

"Aren't you coming?" someone asked.

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered, "I don't trust Ginny Weasley to not assault me as I head to the Great Hall."

"I'll have the elves send you some food."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she left.

When the food arrived Hermione thought over everything. Things were getting dangerous, though Hermione didn't know why her brain concluded this. Ginny had started out as just being a bit annoying, though the attack on Luna Lovegood proved that she was not paying attention like she was supposed to. Something was wrong here and she had a bad feeling where all of this would end up. That night Hermione entered the Great Hall, with four students alongside her.

Professor Flitwick had told her that he didn't trust that something else would happen and wanted her to be protected. After what happened last year she didn't blame him. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table to find Ginny batted her eyelids at her. Dear gods, she wasn't freaking interested in a first year. She moaned and Melissa put a hand on her shoulder. At once Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and Hermione groaned.

Was Ginny going to attack Melissa now?

"HEADMASTER!" A Slytherin screamed, running into the Great Hall. "THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK!"

Dumbledore at once stood up and Hermione had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

"Who-?"

"It's McGonagall, sir, she's been attacked," he said. "And there's a message on the wall."

"Show me," Dumbledore ordered, "Severus, get Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione watched Snape nod and then the both of them left. It was only later that everyone found out that someone claiming to be the Heir of Slytherin had opened the Chamber of Secrets and attacked McGonagall. The fear that this year would be worst than last had been proven right.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Just like before," Dumbledore said to Severus and Poppy.

"What do you mean, just like before?" Severus asked him.

He looked at his Potions Master and said, "Back when I was Transfiguration teacher the Chamber of Secrets was first opened. Several students were attacked until the heir finally killed one. A muggleborn witch name Myrtle. She was found in the girl's bathroom, dead. Her parents took her death very hard and Myrtle still haunts the place where she died."

"Moaning Myrtle!"

"Yes, the same one," Dumbledore said. "And now the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and we have our first attack. Poor Minnie!"

"Any idea who it is?" Severus asked.

"I have an idea but I don't have proof," Dumbledore said. "That's why we need to keep a very close watch on this student."

"Who is she?" Severus demanded.

"Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore answered.

They stared at him and Poppy said, "No, you have to be wrong."

"And why do you think that I'm wrong?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Because her family is a popular Pureblood family, they champion for muggle and muggleborn rights."

"Poppy, Miss Weasley is violent," he said. "Did you see the attack on Miss Lovegood and I believe she's the one that sent the threatening message to Hermione."

"I'll kill her," Severus snarled.

"Severus, no," Dumbledore said. "We need to find out if she's acting of her own free will or she's being controlled. Lucius Malfoy was in Diagon Alley, wasn't he?"

"Yes, with his son," Severus said.

"And the Malfoy house elf came to give Hermione a warning, didn't he?" Dumbledore asked and Severus nodded. "I'm not a fool, Severus. Nothing happens by chance and you know it."

"Do you think the Malfoy's might be responsible for what happened?" Poppy asked him.

"With Lucius Malfoy, I'm most certain," Dumbledore said. "This year Arthur Weasley is bringing out his Muggle Protection Act. There's a connection between that and this."

"Should I warn Hermione?" Severus asked him.

"Oh I believe that you should," Dumbledore said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone was talking about the attack on Professor McGonagall and who the Heir of Slytherin might be. Hermione was worried that the person would strike again and this time target her. She saw Lily when she came to check on McGonagall and get a report to be handed into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione had read that the only thing that could cure McGonagall was the Mandrake Restorative Drought.

"I wonder if Dumbledore can order mature mandrakes." Melissa wondered.

"Dad says that the Apothecary doesn't have anymore," Maria said.

"Great," Hermione muttered.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione saw Professor Snape walking in, which was unusual. He glared at Lockhart and then said, "Miss Potter, I would like a word with you."

Dreading what he might have to say, she said goodbye to Melissa, and left with him.

They didn't talk through most of the journey until they went into an abandoned classroom and that's when Snape started.

"Hermione, the Headmaster believes that Miss Weasley attacked Minerva," he said.

Hermione gasped and asked, "Why would she do that?"

"We don't know," Snape told her. "But we believe that Lucius Malfoy is involved. He was there when the Weasley's went to get their supplies and everyone in the Malfoy family knows that the Weasley's are trying to get you into their family."

"I'm not getting into anyone's family," Hermione snarled, her eyes changing colors.

She growled at him, her wolf getting enraged.

"Hermione, control Belladonna," Snape ordered and Hermione pushed her to the back of her mind. "Look, I don't mean to yell at you. But you have to learn to control the wolf more than you have. Anyway, we know that you don't want to join with the Weasley family. Look at how they treated you, thinking that you were a squib. The reason that I'm telling you is that I want you to be on your guard.

"Miss Weasley already attacked Miss Lovegood and I saw the angry look on her face when she thought that Melissa might end up being your girlfriend. Ginny Weasley is dangerous! And now that we have a good idea that she's the one attacking others, I'm going to place a charm on her so that we can see where she's going. I also want to place a protection charm on you as well."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said.

Later she told Melissa and Maria what had happened when she had left. Both of them were shocked, though Maria wasn't surprised.

"She was talked down to by McGonagall, then, she gets attacked," Maria said. "It has Ginny Weasley written all over it."

"I agree," Melissa said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Keep on my toes," Hermione answered. "The last thing that we need is anymore trouble."

Melissa sighed and said, "Why do I have a funny feeling that this is going to end up being a nightmare."

Hermione had a funny feeling that the nightmare had only just begun. For everyone!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I forgot to write down in one of the chapters that Hermione's wolf revealed her name to Snape. Also, in this story, Dumbledore pays even more attention to things then he did in the book. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next one might be sort, don't know. Oh and thanks everyone that has reviewed by story. Your all aces in my book.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team started practicing for their match, which would take place later in November. Hermione was hoping for a better season than last. She didn't really care much for the game, but she wanted to prove that she had more to offer to her house than just getting points for getting the question right. Though, from how Cho Chang was treating her, it was clear that she didn't feel the need to have Hermione on the team.

"I personally think the whole thing is stupid, how she's treating you," Melissa said.

"I agree," Hermione said, "But what can I do?"

"Report her," Melissa suggested.

"I doubt that will work," Hermione reasoned.

Melissa rolled her eyes but Hermione knew that her words were coming from her heart.

After one very muddy practice Hermione was pulled into Filch's office. Hermione had no idea what she had done, but apparently it was linked to mud. Filch's office smelled horrible, like fried fish. She wondered if Dumbledore gagged when he came in.

"Name, Hermione Potter," he said. "Crime, mucking up the floor."

"It's just a bit of mud."

"It might be a bit of mud to you, lassie, but it's a whole hour worth more of scrubbing," he said.

"Why don't you use magic," Hermione suggested.

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. He grabbed her hair and yanked it. "You listen here, you little snot nose brat. I don't have damn magic and you better remember that."

"Hay, let me go," Hermione demanded.

"Think that you're so hot because you're a witch," he snarled, "Well I'll show you what I think about you."

Hermione changed into a cat, hissing at him, and then bolted from the room when Filch passed out. Hermione knew that she would have to go back for her broom, but she wasn't about to go back now. Filch was a squib! Now that was an interesting bit of news.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She used magic on…me," Filch told Dumbledore. "Filthy little bitch!"

"You will not use that word here," Dumbledore said to him, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Filch said.

He glared at his caretaker and said, "Why don't I believe you. Now tell me the truth because this castle recorded that she was in danger."

"I pulled her hair when she suggested that I use magic," Filch confessed.

"And did I give you the right to pull her hair?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, but-."

"Leave, before I have you removed," he said. "I know that you hate the fact that you were born without magic. But you will not put a hand on anyone, any student. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Filch said.

"Good, now leave," Dumbledore said and Filch left the Headmaster's office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Filch is a squib," Melissa said, "What's that?"

"Someone born into a magical family but doesn't have any magic at all," Hermione explained, "Though, if he has brothers and sisters, then they might have magic themselves."

"Strange!" Melissa said.

"I know! And that could most likely be the reason that he hates the students here. They have something that he wishes that he had, though I do feel a bit sorry for him."

"Why?" she asked. "He tried to give you detention and pulled your hair."

Hermione sighed and said, "Would anyone feel sorry for someone that feels robbed?"

Melissa sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know, a short chapter. Though I do promise that they will be few.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

"I know that this isn't the job that you wanted, but at least it's better than not having any money," Dumbledore told Lupin.

"I'm not going to complain," Lupin told him.

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

"So I heard that Ginny Weasley is causing problems," Remus said.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "She has to learn that you can't force someone to want to be with you. I think that Miss Weasley is a stalker and I won't have that at Hogwarts."

"Do you want me to do something?" Remus asked.

"Watch Miss Weasley and find out what she's doing," Dumbledore ordered. "Lily would have kittens if she knew what was going on."

"Yeah, and we don't want that."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that lesson," Hermione said to Melissa. "I mean, he's a complete moron."

They had just gotten out of Defense class, complaining about Lockhart. All the other girls thought that he was so great because he supposedly did all these great things, but Hermione's werewolf senses told her that he was nothing but a fake.

"So how is Harry doing at Durmstrang?" she asked Hermione.

"I don't know and I don't personally care," Hermione snarled. "He's the reason that my life has been ruined."

"Well, at least, you have Quidditch practice to get your mind off of him," Melissa pointed out.

"The small things in life I can enjoy," Hermione said and they headed for dinner.

The week went by very quickly. Melissa spent time with her brother, as he had apparently written home and hadn't got a return. Hermione felt bad for him and wrote home, telling Lily about it. She hoped that Lily could give her some advice. Though Hermione could say that the only good thing about this term was that Remus was finally working.

"It's not much, but I won't have to buy second hand robes and stuff," Maria told them.

"You know that Lily will be more than happy to get you your things," Hermione said.

"Not from what dad told me," Maria said, sighing, "Her new husband doesn't want Remus around. He hates werewolves!"

Hermione gasped and then asked, "Does he know that I'm-."

"Yeah and I'm afraid that he's going to kick you out of the house," she said. "I mean, can he do that?"

"No, but if he does then I'm staying with you guys," Hermione said and Melissa nodded in agreement.

"But he can't kick out The-Girl-Who-Lived," Melissa reasoned. "I mean, you're a national hero and stuff."

"Yeah, but I'm also a werewolf," Hermione pointed out. "I think that I've lost the national hero title months ago."

"Well that's not fair," Melissa said.

"What, in life, is fair?"

On Sunday Hermione went down to Snape's office and knocked on the door. She heard arguing coming from inside and then silence. Hermione had a bad feeling that she didn't want to know what was on the other side of the door.

"Enter," she heard and she opened the door.

Standing there was Lily and the new husband. He glared at her and then Severus said, "How dare you say that Hermione and Melissa can't stay in the house. She's the damn Girl-Who-Lived."

"I want her to-."

"No, woman, you will do what I tell you," he snarled and then he said to Hermione, "You're not allowed back during the summer. I'm not having some filthy animal around our new child."

"Child!" I said. "When did a child come into this?"

"GET OUT, YOU DAMN FREAK!" he screamed.

"NO, YOU GET OUT," Severus screamed back, "Get him out of here, or so help me, Lily, I will hex him."

"Please, just go," Lily begged.

"No, I'm not leaving you with this monster."

"I'm not a monster," Hermione hissed. "I saved this school last year and I saved the whole Wizarding World from Tom Riddle."

"Likely story," he snarled.

"Just, leave," Lily begged and then something happened that not even Hermione could have come to understand.

Her stepfather raised a hand and Hermione came on him. He screamed, trying to kick her out of the way. Severus got involved but when Hermione touched the man's hand he screamed in pain. He turned on her and advanced, but Hermione didn't back down. No one was going to raise a hand to the woman that had given her a home for so long. He grabbed her by the neck, which wasn't a good idea either.

He screamed again and then his whole body exploded. Lily and she were thrown against the door and she passed out.

When Hermione came around she was in the hospital wing. How she got here, she didn't remember. She groaned and that must have done something because Madam Pomfrey came to her side.

"Honestly Miss Potter, you are more trouble than your worth," she said. "I'm thinking about having a bed made just for you."

"Thanks for caring," Hermione said. "What happened?"

"Don't know," she answered. "But, now, I need to check you over."

Hermione knew better than to argue.

Hermione was visited by Professor Dumbledore, and told that what had happened in Severus office had caused her to almost drain her core. Hermione wasn't sure how that was even possible but she accepted what the Headmaster and Matron told her.

"I couldn't allow anything to happen to Lily," Hermione told him.

"It's not your fault," Dumbledore said. "I should have known that he was a violent man."

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said. "Don't worry about it and get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and fell into dreamland.

The next day she was visited by Lily, who told her that she had nothing to be ashamed about. At once she asked about the baby. Lily said, "The baby will be fine. At least he, or she, won't be raised to believe that werewolves are evil."

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked her.

Lily smiled at her and said, "I will get his money and property. But, the Ministry will demand that I marry again."

"Again, no," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I think that you'll like the husband," she said and then she left, leaving Hermione to wonder who she was going to have as a new stepfather."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Ooh, who is it going to be? Grinning and doing an evil laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Hermione tried to put the matter behind her but she just couldn't. She kept on having nightmares about him coming back from the grave and killing her. Finally she went to Madam Pomfrey for Dreamless Sleep potion. Thankfully she had some. At the beginning of October there was another Full Moon and so she and Melissa were locked up in the Shrieking Shack, along with Remus, so that they could change without endangering the students.

Hermione might hate the potion but she didn't hate the effects.

The next morning all three of them were back in the hospital wing, recovering. She spent her time getting some of her homework done and getting visitors. One of them was Luna Lovegood, who was sporting a bruise.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing," Luna said.

Hermione looked at Melissa, who gave her a look that told her that she didn't like the fact that Luna was lying.

"Luna, you can tell me," Hermione said. "I won't tell anyone."

"You promise," she said.

"I promise," Hermione vowed.

She took a deep breath and said, "Cho Chang and the other girl's are bullying me."

"I know," Hermione said. "I suspected it at once when I came upon them. You need to go to someone."

"I can't," she said. "I can't because no one is going to believe me. My father owns the Quibbler, and that's enough to make most people not believe me."

"Luna, just because your father owns a paper doesn't mean that you're lying," she said. "I tell you what; I'll talk to my adopted mum. She can figure things out without people knowing that you told."

"But you said-."

"I won't mention your name," Hermione promised. "I'll say that a girl in Hufflepuff is being bullied because we saw it."

"It's not going to work."

"Luna, we're family while at Hogwarts," she told her. "I'm not having a family member hang herself."

Luna gave her a small smile and then she left.

"Dear Merlin, what she thinks will happen," Hermione said.

Melissa shook her head and then Hermione groaned, the smell of bad perfume hitting the room. Oh great, Ginny was here.

"Hello," said Ginny and I wanted to just die.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Melissa snarled.

"Shut up, Dursley," she hissed. "I'm coming to see Hermione."

"Leave me alone," Hermione begged.

She batted her eyelid and then Madam Pomfrey came in and said, "Miss Weasley, kindly leave. You're distressing my patients."

"But-."

"Leave…now," Madam Pomfrey ordered and, thankfully, Ginny left. "Dear Merlin, what the hell is going on here?"

Hermione was sure that she didn't want the answer to that.

Everyone was still on edge from the attack on Professor McGonagall. The new Transfiguration teacher wasn't McGonagall and never would be. His name was Professor Borge, and he was American. He had his own way of doing this and he didn't favor Gryffindor House. Something that she was sure that Ginny wouldn't like. Ever since Hermione and Melissa had gotten out of the wing, Ginny had been following them.

It was damn creepy if you asked her.

News that Lily was marrying was all over the school a week after she had recovered from her monthly transformation. Hermione still didn't know who she was marrying but she seemed happy. Personally that was all that matter to Hermione, her being happy.

"I wonder who the lucky wizard is going to be." Maria wondered.

"Don't you know?" Luna asked.

She shook her head. Hermione had reported to Lily about what had happened and she didn't have to mention the fake house for Lily to say," So Luna Lovegood is the one being bullied."Dang, how does she do that?"

"Don't tell Luna that I said anything," Hermione begged.

"Dear, you didn't mention a name," she said. "I have reports from Professor Flitwick."

"Well, I think the wedding will be wonderful," Melissa said, drawing Hermione away from her thoughts.

"Me too," Luna said, grinning.

That night Hermione turned in early. She had already done all her homework and Melissa was already in bed. She blew out her candle and fell into her usual uneasy sleep. She was dreaming about her dead stepfather, again, when she smelled it. Bad perfume! At once she bolted away to find a totally naked Ginny Weasley over her. She screamed and then used her animal ability to change into a leopard and put her in a corner. Ginny screamed as well, waking everyone up.

"What the-."

"It's Weasley and she's naked," someone said, lighting all the candles.

Hermione showed her fangs and she heard Melissa hurrying out.

Ginny was hauled into the Headmaster's office and Hermione, now human, was looking at the girl with great distaste. The look that Dumbledore gave told Hermione that he wasn't pleased. The twinkle in his eyes was gone, filled with the kind of power that Hermione suspected made him feared by Voldemort.

"You, Miss Weasley, have broken the most important rule here at Hogwarts," he said. "Breaking into another houses dorm is a serious violation of the rules. What the hell were you thinking, Miss Weasley?"

"But I love her," Ginny said. "My mum told me stories about Hermione and-."

"And you decided to attempt to rape her," Dumbledore snarled, a tone that had a lot more bite than anything that Severus could spit out of his mouth. "I'm disgusted with you, Miss Weasley. I'm here by expelling you from the school. I will not have the safety of the students endangered. Not with the attack on Professor McGonagall still fresh on everyone's minds. Get your things and you will take the Hogwarts Express home."

Ginny burst into tears but Hermione didn't want to hear it. She should be safe in her bed and not worry about someone trying to attack her as well. And then something changed. She gave me a look that spoke of pure hate. I had a bad feeling that I hadn't seen the last of her.

Hermione don't know what was worst. People finding out that Ginny had broken into Ravenclaw Tower or the fact that everyone wanted to know why Ginny thought that she was pretty enough to be anyone's girlfriend. Draco Malfoy, without Harry Potter around to tone him down, started on her.

"You're too ugly to even have a lesbian girlfriend," he taunted, and his friends laughed. "Of course who wants someone that howls at the moon?"

Hermione knew, that he knew, that she was a werewolf. It was common knowledge at the Ministry and one that Hermione really hated people knowing.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Melissa said. "No one cares what you think."

He laughed and then I said, "How about I send Ginny to you, with a small spell, to make her want to rape you. I'll make sure that there's photo's so that everyone knows how desperate you are to lose your virginity."

That made Malfoy go pale for some unknown reason. He bolted, taking his friends with him.

"God, that boy is a jerk," Melissa said.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said. "Come on, we have Potions next."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think it's great that your having the wedding here," Professor Flitwick said.

"I know," Lily said. "I'm just happy that I won't have to worry about attempted rapist being around."

Flitwick shook his head and said, "Yeah that was bad. I don't know how Miss Weasley figured out the password to Ravenclaw tower."

"Has it been changed?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, this morning," Flitwick answered.

"Good," she said and then, "I wrote to Harry, telling him that I'm getting married. He hadn't replied back."

"It will take an owl time to get there," he told her. "And it's starting to get cold."

Lily nodded and said, "I wish things had been different."

Flitwick patted her on the arm and said, "Don't we all."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I was pondering when to do the whole 'Ginny breaks into Ravenclaw Tower because she's a psycho that's being controlled by another psycho' scene and decided that this would be a good place. Though Hermione is right, Ginny isn't done. It's going to get worst, might change this into a bit of a horror story.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

Halloween came around and Hermione felt like she could walk down the corridor without Ginny Weasley trying to rape her. She hadn't heard how Mrs. Weasley had taken it, like she really cared what that plumped up witch thought anyway. She had gotten a message that morning from Professor Sprout, asking her to come. Hermione had no idea what was going on and she hoped that it had nothing to do with Miss Weasley.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," Sprout called out and Hermione opened the door. "Miss Potter, do come in and closed the door."

Hermione entered the office, seeing how different everything was from other Professors.

"Miss Granger, I know that the Halloween Feast is coming and I wanted to make this quick," she said. "I understand that your thirteen now."

"Yes," Hermione said, wondering what she was talking about.

"I have gotten word from the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, the office that tagged you last year, that you've reached thirteen a couple of weeks ago and are going to go through a very strange change."

"What do you mean, strange?" Hermione asked.

"What do you know about the mating habits of werewolves?" Sprout asked, in a blunt tone.

"Not much," Hermione confessed.

"Has your wolf been more active?" she asked.

"Only a couple of days before the Full Moon," Hermione answered. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Language, Miss Potter," she said and Hermione felt like this was going nowhere slowly. "The reason that I have asked you is that you're about to enter a phase of your life that no normal teen goes through. It hasn't happened with your half-brother yet, as he's only twelve, but it will happen to you. Your wolf will find the need to mate and I wanted to warn you, in advance, of this."

Hermione stared at her and asked, "Does Melissa know this?"

"Yes, I've had a word with her," she said. "She said don't trust my mum to come to a wedding. All she's going to see this is another generation of freaks being born. I felt bad for her."

"I don't blame her," Hermione said. "So when is this going to happen?"

"During your third year," Sprout answered. "Werewolves are outside the law when it comes to age. And it wasn't uncommon for fourteen year old girls, who had been bitten, to be handed over to other werewolves. It's a way of protecting the Wizarding population."

"But I don't know any male werewolves," Hermione told her.

"I have a feeling that you'll find your special someone," she said. "And then you'll be happy and content."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

"Miss Potter, Lily has been informed of this," she said. "And, of course, she just has to bring out a list of eligible single werewolves. I think she's already planning the wedding."

"Oh dear Merlin," Hermione moaned. "She's playing matchmaker."

"I told her that you won't know who your mate is until you turn fourteen and he'll know that you're his mate. It's complicated werewolf politics and there will be several wolves that will love to be married to The-Girl-Who-Lived. You're a very famous and sought after person. Even though you're a wolf."

"Great," Hermione muttered. "Can I please leave and die of embarrassment in peace."

Sprout nodded and Hermione hurried out.

"So you got the werewolf talk," Maria said later that day. "Dad is wondering who will be your mate."

"Oh gods, you talk about this stuff," Hermione said, horror in her voice.

She laughed and said, "It's not a bad thing. Anyway, I hope that you get a werewolf that will treat you like a princess."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

"If I find my mate, I don't want my mum to know," Melissa said. "I mean, she yelled at my brother because he was magical. She hates everything with magic in it."

"Don't worry, she won't be allowed to come near you," Hermione vowed.

Melissa smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

"So are we going to be talking about mates for the rest of the year or do you wanted to hear what happened to psycho Ginny Weasley."

Hermione at once was interested and asked, "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Maria said. "She never came back home."

Fear flooded her and she asked, "Are they looking for her?"

"Of course they are," Maria said. "You don't think that they would allow some psycho bitch to run around. Dear Merlin, I don't want to know what she's planning next."

Hermione didn't want to know either.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you didn't tell Miss Potter about what happened," Snape said to the Headmaster.

"Molly kept it to herself until Arthur told me that she hadn't come home," Dumbledore said. "We don't have any idea where she's at. The only way to keep her away from people is to put up a blocking ward."

"Are you going to tell Miss Potter the truth?" Snape asked him.

"I believe that's already happening," Dumbledore answered. "I believe that Miss Lupin is telling her about it. Oh I want to talk to you about the bullying going on in Ravenclaw house."

"That's Professor Flitwick's area."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes, I know that it is. But he's asked me to have you help him."

"What does he want me to do?" Snape asked him.

"A Protection charm," Dumbledore answered. "The charm that's not taught at the school is something that you know every well how to cast."

"Why me?" Snape asked himself.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine," Dumbledore told him. "Oh and it's for Miss Lovegood."

Snape sighed and said, "Tell Miss Lovegood to meet me in my office. I'll cast the charm then."

"Thanks, my boy," Dumbledore said and Snape left the office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Psycho girl is out and causing fear. Yes and what's fear without something else. Not going to tell what Ginny is going to next. Oh well, Halloween Feast is up and the announcement of who Lily will be marrying.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

Hermione tried to enjoy herself during the Halloween Feast but she was finding that hard. Ever since she found out that Ginny Weasley was out and about, the fear inside of her had only grown. All around her everyone was talking about the food and the fun, but all Hermione wanted to do was run away and never come back. She jumped when Melissa touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry," she said. "I don't blame you for being scared."

Hermione nodded and then Dumbledore stood up and silence fell. "Everyone, I would like to make an announcement before we all head to bed. The guardian of Hermione Granger-Potter is getting married, again, and I would like to have everyone congratulate our own Professor Severus Snape as the lucky man that will be marrying her."

Hermione and Melissa both stared at each other and then cheered. Hermione could tell that Snape was embarrassed.

"The wedding, the wedding, will take place on Christmas," Dumbledore said. "If anyone wishes to stay around for that, you may sign to stay over for the Holiday's."

"Oh I'm so excited," Hermione said. "Nothing can ruin-."

"ATTACK!" said Lupin, running in.

Never mind that.

"Not again," Melissa said.

"It's Miss Brown, Headmaster," they all heard him say.

"What the-?" Hermione said, looking at her friend.

"Everyone head to your dorms," Dumbledore ordered. "Staff, follow me."

Hermione had no idea what was going on? Was this a sign that the attacker was back? Or was someone copying the person?"

Everyone talked about the attack on Lavender Brown, who was in Gryffindor. The Ravens were all worried about what was going on but the ravens had more to worry about than the so-called "Heir of Slytherin." Cho Chang and several girls were suspended due to bullying Luna. Luna didn't look happy but Hermione explained that she had told them in the presence of Remus Lupin.

"I forgot," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione told her. "Well I'm going to be spending some time with Lily. We have a month before the wedding."

"But what about the match later this month?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "I'll be back way before then."

The truth was that it was soon time to change.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm glad that you're going to have the wedding here," Dumbledore said after Madam Pomfrey came back and told him that the three wolves were in the Shrieking Shack.

It was two days after the attack on Miss Brown and the next day would be the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Thanks," she said. "It was Sev's idea."

"I never thought I would be attending you and Severus wedding," he said. "But, I'm glad that you're happy. Severus is the most accepting wizard that I've met."

"It had taken him a long time to reach that point," Lily told him.

"That I know," he said.

"The Ministry is very concerned about what happened in Ravenclaw tower," Lily told him, changing the subject.

"I hope that they don't think that I can't handle this," Dumbledore said, concerned.

"Albus, I know that you can handle this," Lily said. "And I've told them to lay off, but you know how Fudge is. He doesn't like the fact that I'm marrying a former Death Eater, not that it's any of his business to begin with, but with this attack. Well, he's getting more and more nervous."

"And I bet you that Lucius Malfoy is whispering in his ear," Dumbledore said and Lily nodded. "Sometimes I wish the Malfoy's had never been born."

"That's what Severus keeps on saying," Lily said, shaking her head. "I'm going to try everything to keep Fudge from coming. Personally he's not worried about Lavender Brown. She's a Pureblood, but I think that it's strange that, for an heir that's supposed to be connected to Slytherin, that he would have gone after a Pureblood witch."

"I'm going to agree with that," Dumbledore said. "Well let's hope that nothing else happens."

"Me either."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Girl Who Lived (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione Granger-Potter enters her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a new Defense Professor, no Harry, things are going not so great. Add the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's unhealthy fascination for Hermione and Hermione really wants this year to just end. Sequel to The Girl Who Lived (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

When Hermione and Melissa had fully recovered from this month's transformation they went to see how Lily was doing with dresses.

"Hay, girls," Lily said, smiling at them. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Hermione answered. "So are you looking at dresses?"

"Yes, finally got the catalog in," she said. "Sometimes I think that muggle post is better."

Hermione and Melissa both looked over Lily's shoulders and Melissa gasped at how beautiful the dresses were.

"I hope you're not doing white," Hermione said.

Lily laughed and said, "No, I'm not doing white. I've been married twice and white isn't an option. I told Severus that I want to do purple."

"Oh I just love purple," Melissa said, sighing. "So rich and regal."

"Are you getting married or me?" Lily asked, grinning and Melissa went pink.

Hermione laughed and then said, "I think purple will be perfect."

"Thanks," Lily said.

Hermione spent hours with Lily, using the time to get away from the fear that Ginny Weasley had instilled into her. Finally when it was time to leave both of them had their wands out.

"You don't think that Ginny will pop up?" Melissa asked.

"I hope not," Hermione said, shuttering. "Do you think that the Headmaster told the Brown family about Lavender?"

"I'm sure that he did," Melissa reasoned.

When they entered Ravenclaw tower they found Luna working on her Potions essay. They both sat down and Luna looked up. She smiled at then returned to her work. Hermione wondered if she suspected that they were werewolves.

"So did you finish your Charms essay?" Melissa asked Luna.

"Yeah," she said. "So where did you both go?"

"To visit Lily," Hermione answered.

"That's great," Luna said, not looking up. "So have you finished your work?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

She might be a werewolf but she didn't use that excuse to be late with her work.

"So have you talked with your brother?" Hermione asked later on that day.

"Not yet," Melissa answered. "I don't know how he's doing and I'm worried about him."

"I can imagine," Hermione said. "Of course I'm not worried about Harry. He was a jerk to me even though he use to be nice."

"It must suck knowing that you both were close," Melissa commented.

Hermione sighed and said, "I got use to it after a while."

"No one should get use to it," she pointed out and Hermione knew that she was right.

During their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class Lockhart showed how really stupid that he was. They were reading from Gadding with Ghouls when he started talking about the attacks on McGonagall and Brown.

"If they had been reading my books then this wouldn't have happened," he said. "Though Brown must of not-."

"Take that back," Hermione snarled and everyone fell silent.

"Miss Potter, I do believe that I know-."

"You don't know anything," Hermione snarled and Melissa tried to get her to sit down. "I bet you're a fake, like some people around here say that you are."

Lockhart got mad and gave Hermione detention.

"I don't know why you did that," Melissa said.

"Because he's got a fat mouth," Hermione said, "I don't care if he thinks that he's so great. To me, he's nothing."

"But he got the Order of Merlin."

"That can be bought," Hermione countered. "No, something is up with him and I'm going to find out."

"And how are you going to do that?" Melissa asked her.

"By talking to Lily," Hermione answered.

Melissa sighed and said, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think this will look nice," Lily said Sprout.

"I think so as well," she said. "Merlin, I can't believe that Minerva is going to miss this."

"She would probably blow up," Lily told her. "You know how much she hated Severus when he was a student."

"Don't remind me," Sprout said.

"Lily mum," Hermione's voice said and Lily turned to see that her adopted daughter and niece were standing there.

"Yes," she said.

"Is there any way to find out if someone did something that they claimed that they did?" Hermione asked her.

"Don't tell me, you're trying to prove that Lockhart is a fake," Lily reasoned.

Melissa looked shocked but Hermione said, "Yes."

"That's something I would like to find out," Severus aid and Lily saw him enter the Great Hall.

"Let me make a few calls," Lily told her. "We should find out all we need to know."

"Sounds great," Hermione said and she and Melissa left.

"Do you think that Lockhart is a fraud?" Lily asked her soon-to-be-husband.

"Yes, I do believe that he is," Severus answered.

Lily sighed and said, "Then it looks like I'm checking things out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oooh, Lockhart is in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the month of November continued everyone in the castle was getting ready for the wedding that would be taking place on Christmas. Even though the transformation wouldn't take place until a week after the wedding Hermione had a funny feeling that she was going to look bad.

"We can always use glamour's," Lily suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Severus suggested.

"Just as long as I don't look like some freaky zombie or something," Hermione said.

Hermione was personally glad that she wasn't in Gryffindor. If she had been then she couldn't play due to recovering. When she heard that Slytherin had won the match she knew that the team would have to work harder than ever so that they could win against Severus house.

"So how is Melissa's brother doing?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Okay, I think," he said, "I mean, he's upset that his mum wants nothing to do with him."

"I can imagine," she said.

"So are you looking forward to the wedding?" Neville asked her.

"Yeah, there's food," Hermione remarked.

"Besides that," he insisted.

"Nev, I'm excited about the wedding," Hermione told him, "At least he'll be better than that moron that she was married to before."

"So true," Neville agreed.

Hermione left Neville alone and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room. However the strange just had to happen. At first she thought she was going insane, but it turned out that her mind was totally sane. Several floating muffins were going past her.

"What the heck?" she asked.

"You saw it too," Remus asked, his wand out.

"Yeah, who cast the charm?" Hermione asked him.

"Vincent Crabbe," he answered and Hermione officially hated him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well the chapter ends here. Sorry about that. My eyes are getting sleepy but I wanted to post something. It's not like what it should be, though I thought the floating muffin thing was pretty funny. I still don't have what I did write transferred and I'm afraid that I won't. Ginny Weasley is still out there, causing trouble, and, yes, Severus Snape can marry Lily. Oh and his daughter will appear in this story at some point.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Severus, what's wrong?" Lily asked her soon-to-be husband two weeks before the Full Moon.

"We're in trouble," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"The ingredient that keeps the Wolfbane from poisoning the drinker is no longer here," he told her. "If I don't find the ingredient I can't brew the potion."

"Dear Merlin," Lily gasped. "Hermione, Melissa, Remus."

"I know, dear," he said, "I'm going to see if my daughter has the ingredient that I need. She has access to stuff that I don't have the money to get."

"That sounds like a good idea," she said, "Do you want me to tell them?"

"That would be a good idea," he told me, "I'll inform the Headmaster about what happened."

She nodded and hurried out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean that he doesn't have all the ingredients for the Wolfbane," Hermione said, her voice filled with distress.

"The seller that gives him the ingredients told him that he doesn't have it," she said.

"Will he be able to find someone that has it?" Melissa asked her.

"He's hoping so," Lily said, "He's going to talk to his daughter about getting the ingredient. Hopefully it will arrive in time for him to brew."

Both Hermione and Melissa nodded, shuttering. The idea of having no mind was the scariest part of being a werewolf. Hermione felt Lily wrapping her and Melissa into a hug, saying, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Severus gets that ingredient, okay."

They both nodded, though they weren't sure if it could be done.

The worry about the ingredient, though Hermione had no clue what it could be, occupied her time. She could tell that Melissa was worried and Severus informed them that Dumbledore had made arrangements so that they could change in a part of the castle where they wouldn't be a danger to anyone. Thankfully Severus daughter came through with the ingredient and Professor Sprout said that she would start growing it so that he wouldn't have to worry.

Hermione could have hugged Sprout for that.

"Okay, we're back in business," Severus told them, "I'll summon you when the potion is ready to be drunk."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"You're an angel," Melissa said and they both left.

As they left Hermione swore she heard Lily say, "Don't get a big head, Severus." She had to laugh at that.

"So are you heading for the library?" Melissa asked her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing that," Hermione said, "I mean, I'm helping Neville out with his Potions."

"Sounds like a good idea," she remarked, "I mean, I'm not against him but he's so bad in the classroom."

"I think there might be a hidden reason," Hermione reasoned.

"And what reason is that?"

"I don't think that you want to know that," she advised.

James and Lily had told her at a young age that Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity. They had been Aurors and Hermione believe that the reason that Neville did so badly in potions was that it was a class that was needed in order to become an Auror. Hermione had a feeling that Neville's horrible ability around a cauldron was due to his fear that the Ministry might decide that he should become an Auror.

"I'll see you later," Hermione told Melissa, "And do spend time with your brother."

"I do," she protested and left Hermione alone.

She took a shortcut to the library and ran right into Remus. He gave her a strange look and Hermione blushed. Damn werewolf hormones were acting up…now.

"Hermione, I-."

"There you are, Remus," Severus said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes," he said.

"I wanted to inform you that the potion will be brewed on time," he said to him.

"Thanks," Remus said and Hermione took the chance to leave.

This was so not happening now. She made it to the library and sat down. She needed to be far from Remus right now. No telling what law he would break and she didn't want him in Azkaban.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Remus, are you alright?" Severus asked him.

"It's happening," he said, "Hermione is my mate!"

"Dear Merlin, she's only thirteen," he snarled.

"I know that," he said, "But the wolf has noticed her."

Severus glared at him and said, "You will not be doing any mating until she's of age. If you touch her, I'm cutting off your balls."

And he stormed off.

Severus was in a bad mood, which almost caused him to damage the ingredient that his daughter had sent him. Lily could tell that he was in a bad mood and asked him what was wrong.

"Lupin and his damn wolf," he snarled.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"Thankfully Hermione has enough sense to get out," he said, "I'm going to give him a potion if he can't control that damn wolf."

"Severus, this is all part of their world," Lily told him.

"I don't have to like it," he said.

She sighed and patted him on the shoulder, "Yes, I know that you don't have to like it. Though I will not be a grandmother so soon!"

"We can agree on that," he said and he went back to his potion.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I wanted to hold it back for as long as possible, but here it is. Don't worry; Remus won't get on the wrong side of Lily. She's not exactly a good woman to get mad. Oh and Harry will be making an appearance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus came to the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Hermione. Last year had been a nightmare and, with the Chamber now opened, it would get even worse. Lily sat next to him and they all watched the match. At first things went well until a bludger suddenly came from Hermione. Lily at once pulled her wand out.

"No," Severus said, "You could risk hitting Hermione."

That made it even worse.

"But-."

"Someone has tampered with the Bludger," Severus told her, "I don't know who but I will find out."

"What if Hermione dies?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Thankfully the only thing that did happen was Hermione broke her arm, which Severus knew she didn't like. Lockhart tried to heal it but all he did was remove her bones. Lily punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare touch my baby, you perv," she snarled.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased. In-fact she was spitting mad. She ushered Hermione onto a bed and then got the most horrible invention of the Potter family, Skel grow.

"Drink this at once," she ordered and Hermione spit it out. "What were you expecting, pumpkin juice?"

"That's just really nasty," Hermione said.

"Everyone out, including you two," she said and Severus heard Hermione groaning as they were ushered out along with the members of the Ravenclaw team.

"I'm worried about Hermione," Lily said to Severus when they were back in their room. "I mean, what's going on here? The bludger! It's supposed to go after all members of the team."

"I know, it seems strange," Severus said.

"You don't think that this has anything to do with the chamber?" Lily asked.

"I hope not, but we can't take anything as chance," he said, "I'm going to have a talk with Dumbledore about this."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said.

"I don't know," Dumbledore replied when Severus asked him what he thought about the bludger coming after only Hermione.

"But you do agree that it's strange," Severus said and Dumbledore nodded. "But who's targeting her?"

"I have a feeling that we'll find out in due time," the Headmaster predicted, "However, I think that you need to put a charm on her so that nothing else can happen. I don't like this year at all, Severus, and we all know why."

"Because of the chamber," Severus reasoned and Dumbledore nodded.

"Severus there is something that I need to tell you," he said and Severus was all ears. "This isn't the first time that the chamber has been opened."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, fear flooding his body.

"Fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time," Dumbledore explained, "Same thing happened. Students were attacked until one of them died. Dippet wanted to close the school down, due to the attack, but something strange happened."

"What?"

"A boy name Tom Riddle captured the person that was supposedly doing it. I didn't believe it for one second due to what I had discovered when I first met him. The person was expelled but I convinced Dippet to allow him to stay on. Riddle got a special award for services to the school, which is in the trophy room."

"Who was the boy that got expelled?" Severus asked.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore answered.

Severus gaped at him but then he went on and said, "Tom Riddle goes by another name now. One that I know you know very well."

"What name is that?"

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore answered.

Severus felt like passing out.

When he told Lily about what Dumbledore told him she didn't take it well. She sat down and tried to breathe normally. Severus sat down and said, "Don't worry, Lily, Dumbledore doesn't believe that the dark lord is doing this personally. But something just isn't right here."

"But Dumbledore would have known if Voldemort was in the castle."

"Yes, which tells him that someone is working for him," Severus said, "And that person is the one that's doing it."

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked, "Take them out of school."

"I don't think that will work, not with Miss Weasley roaming around the country and trying to find a way in," he said, "Hermione and Melissa are on the verge of changing for the month and we have to keep them here. No, Dumbledore wants to personally find out how the dark lord is doing it this time and put a stop to it."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Lily, you're pregnant," he said, "You can't do much. Let the rest of the staff do this."

She nodded and said, "I'm only doing this because I don't want anything to happen to the child."

Severus wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to be comforted. However that didn't last long. There was a banging on the door and he went to answer it.

"Severus, there's been another attack," Dumbledore said.

"Dear Merlin," Lily said, going white.

"A double attack," Dumbledore added.

"Who is it?" Severus asked.

"Nearly Headless Nick and…Remus," he answered.

Severus felt the world vanish and Lily screamed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was sound asleep when she woke up to the feeling that someone was lying on her. When she opened her eyes she saw the tennis ball eyes of Dobby. She yelped in pain and asked, "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby is sorry," he said, "I'm such a bad house elf."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I should have worked harder to keep you from coming back," he said, "I thought that my Bludger would hurt you enough to make you go home."

"Your bludger," Hermione hissed, "You're the one that enchanted that ball to try and kill me."

"Never kill you, Miss Hermione, hurt you only," he said, "You must leave Hogwarts at once. The terrible things that I mentioned are happening right now."

"I'm not leaving," Hermione said, "And now that I know that you're the cause of the bludger I think that you better leave now before my arm gets better to strangle you."

"Dobby is use to death threats," he said, "Dobby gets them three times a day at home."

Hermione personally didn't care, she was so mad. Suddenly Dobby vanished and Hermione saw someone entering.

"I can't believe it, a double attack," someone said, "and poor Remus."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound.

"What are we going to do?" the woman asked.

"There's nothing that we can do, Poppy," Dumbledore said, "We need to make double sure that the students are safe."

"Are you going to get the Ministry?" she asked.

"No, I don't want the wrong person sent to Azkaban," he said, "We'll keep it from Fudge as long as we can."

She nodded and then Hermione heard them leaving. What the heck was going on here?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus entered the wing with Hermione's first dose of Wolfbane. He turned to see the curtain that had been drawn and sighed. First the first time Remus wouldn't be going through the change due to what happened. Too bad the poor man was petrified and couldn't enjoy it.

"Here's your dose," he said and Hermione took it with the hand that wasn't broken.

"Professor, I have something to tell you," she said and then she told him about Dobby.

"What!" he snapped, "Are you telling me that Malfoy's house elf has caused another problem?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about," she said, "He said that horrible things are now happening, which we know that to be true."

"I'm going to have to tell the Headmaster," Severus told her.

"I understand," Hermione said, "Though I think that Dobby should be more worried about mum finding out. Lily can be a wild witch when she gets mad."

"Oh I believe that," he said and he left Hermione alone to drink her dose.

"So it was Dobby that did it," Dumbledore said when Severus told him what Hermione had told him.

"Should we keep him out?"

"The wards won't allow that," he said, "But we need to keep a close watch on anything else that might smell like elf magic."

"I hope the little snot doesn't ruin the wedding," Severus said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that," Dumbledore vowed.

News of the double attack on Nearly Headless Nick and Remus, the new Caretaker, didn't make students feel any better. Of course the Slytherin's thought it was funny, to which Severus took fifty points. He might not like the wolf but he didn't deserve this. Of course Draco Malfoy had to put his two pence into things, which earned him a detention. Severus knew that he would be hearing about this from Lucius, but he didn't care.

The boy had to be controlled someway.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There will be no Dueling Club scene due to Hermione being out due to her transformation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione and Melissa were out for a full week, though she had heard about what had happened with the Dueling Club. On the plus side Lily found proof that Lockhart had lied about most that he had done. Hermione was pleased to hear that all of his awards were being taken.

"Mum, will whomever is doing this get caught," Hermione asked her.

"Yes, the person will," Lily answered.

"Good," Hermione said.

When she finally was released Lockhart had already left and a man name Kingsley was taking over until the term ended. Hermione considered this to be another sign that the position was jinxed. As the weeks leading up to the end of the first half of term came closer the Great Hall was being changed so that the wedding could take place.

"Blue," Sirius said.

"I happen to love blue," Hermione told him.

"Oh of course you would," he said, "You're in Ravenclaw."

"Don't insult her favorite color because of her house," Lily told him, glaring at him.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," he said.

That got another glare from her.

"So are you going to go on a honeymoon?" Flitwick asked them.

"My darling daughter has managed to get tickets to the Potions Exhibit that is going on in France. The tickets were sold out but she managed to get two."

"Potions exhibit," Sirius said, shocked and horrified, "You're spending your time in France looking at liquids."

"Sirius, stop it," Hermione growled, "I think that it was a good present for me to give."

"Nutters, all of you," he muttered.

"Oh and what present would you of given?" Lily asked him.

"A trip to a topical island," he said. "Full of sexy women."

"Yeah, typical Sirius Black gift," Severus remarked.

"So having one last night out before being a slave?" Sirius asked him.

"Actually, we're both doing something together," Lily said, "Severus was the one that suggested that we both go out to a nice restaurant and then do some brewing."

"You both disgust me," Sirius said and he left.

"Oh honestly," Hermione said, "Just because there will be no strippers he gets all upset."

"Our tastes are different," Lily told her, "Don't let that get to you."

Hermione did some major glaring.

Thankfully the horror of the term came to a close and everyone ran for the Hogwarts Express. That left the castle empty and alone, with only the promise of company. Hermione decided that it would be a good time to get a shower so that she could make all her troubles go away. This had been on heck of a nightmare and she just wanted to not think about it anymore.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told Melissa.

"Want me to keep watch outside the door?" she asked, "Just in-case Black tries to prank you."

"Thanks, but he won't dare if he doesn't want Lily to get angry with him."

"Well I'll still keep watch," she told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and she went to gather her things.

Hermione knew that Sirius wouldn't try and prank her but they both had grown close since being bitten that Hermione knew better than to argue. Even over the water she heard Melissa talking to Professor McGonagall, who must have come in, and Professor Sprout.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sprout said. "They managed to get Harry to come to the wedding, though he's been warned to keep his mouth shut."

"I bet that took some teeth pulling," Melissa told her.

"Oh it did," McGonagall said, "Could you let Hermione know this."

"I heard," Hermione called out. "Thanks for letting Melissa know."

She heard them leaving and then Melissa said, "Hermione, I'm going to the girl's bathroom and I'll be back in a bit."

"No problem," Hermione called out and she heard Melissa leaving.

Hermione washed her hair and then she heard the door opening. She thought, at first, that it was Sirius but then the curtain was thrown open and the glaring face of Ginny Weasley appeared. Hermione let out a horrible scream as something was plunged into her.

"YOUR MINE!" she screamed, "NO ONE CAN HAVE YOU AND NOW NO ONE WILL."

Hermione kicked her in the stomach, sending her on the floor. Grabbing something Hermione bolted out of the bathroom and into the corridor. Hermione could feel the blood coming out but she had to find help. She heard Ginny laughing and then she felt the same pain hit her. She fell to the floor; blood coming out of whatever wounds that had been given to her.

"HELP ME," Hermione screamed.

"NO ONE CAN HELP YOU," Ginny screamed back, "SAY GOODBYE, GIRL WHO LIVED."

A beam of light hit Ginny and she fell to the ground. However she wasn't out and Hermione passed out.

"Mum," Hermione whispered.

"Oh dear Merlin, she's woken up," someone said and Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It was Lily. "Oh sweetheart, you're in the wing."

"My favorite place to be," Hermione commented. "Ginny!"

"She vanished," Lily answered, "You're lucky that Severus daughter decided to come early. It was her spell that kept Ginny from killing you."

Those words made Hermione cry out and she said, "Ginny said that since she can't have me that no one will. I just want this nightmare to end."

"Wards are being put up," she said, "No one, but certain people, will be able to get in."

"She's going to kill me," Hermione cried out, "I can't be brave, mummy."

"But you can be smart," Lily told her. "Severus, get her a Calming Draught."

A goblet appeared a couple of moments later and Hermione drank it. Things vanished, but she knew that it was only the effects of the potion.

"I kicked her in the stomach, but she bounced back," Hermione told her.

"Severus is going to teach you some nasty spells that you can use on her," Lily told her, "And you'll have a wand holster that only you can see."

Hermione nodded and an hour later she was alone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't like this, Albus," Lily told him.

"I know, Lily, and we're going to make sure that Ginny Weasley can't go near her."

"I'm going to go out and get the wand holster," Severus told them, "And then charm it for her. Miss Weasley might have been able to get in but she doesn't have that much formal education."

"And teaching her those spells will help," Dumbledore went on.

"Who are you going to get to watch over her?" Lily asked him.

"Alister Moody," he answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Poor Hermione. Ginny is a vindictive bitch, isn't she. Oh and I got the idea for the attack from the movie Psycho.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione was more than happy to finally get out of the wing, even though she would be back in it soon. Everyone was in a hurry to make sure that things were going to go well and Hermione saw Harry walk in along with a girl that had long black hair.

"Well look who's here," Harry said, "Hermione and Melissa."

"And why don't you shut that mouth," Lily told him. "You're here to have fun, not to be a jerk."

"Fine," he said.

Hermione had a bad feeling that Harry was going to do something.

Severus daughter was great and Hermione thanked her for saving her life. Her name was Belladonna Snape and she smiled in return when Hermione thanked her. Of course Lily was upset for some unknown reason and soon Hermione found out why.

"She won't come for the wedding," she said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because Petunia is being Petunia," Severus told her, "She doesn't want anything to do with us."

"It's not fair!" Lily said, "I went to her stupid wedding."

"It's going to be alright," Sirius told her, "Petunia is a nit and nothing more."

Lily nodded but Hermione knew that the rejection hurt her.

So what should have been a happy day turned into a depressing day. Lily smiled when she was supposed to and everything was great. But Hermione knew that Lily was still suffering from the rejection of her sister. Hermione sighed. She hoped that her life never turned out that way.

"We know that Lily is sensitive to things like this," Dumbledore told her. "They use to be close."

"I was told about that," Hermione said, "But I can't believe that she allowed something like magic to cause her to no longer care."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Well what can we expect. There will come a time that Fate will deal Petunia Dursley a hand that she won't like."

Hermione had learned a long time ago not to doubt Dumbledore's wisdom.

When Lily and Severus left for their honeymoon Madam Pomfrey was the one to give Harry, Hermione, and Melissa the Wolfbane. Belladonna left to go back to France and it was soon time for another transformation. Hermione was having a sucky Christmas.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So when am I supposed to protect Miss Granger-Potter?" Alister asked two days after Hermione had gone through her monthly transformation.

"When the term begins," Dumbledore answered, "I know that you're training Dora Tonks as an Auror."

"She's going to give me a damn heart attack," he growled, "She knocked over a glass of water alerting the person that was pretending to be a dark wizard."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Maybe she didn't choose the right carrier. Well, anyway, I think that you can use the break."

"And who's going to watch over the disaster area?"

"Someone else," Dumbledore answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are we certain that they'll be fine?" Lily asked her husband.

"Lil, they'll be fine," Severus told her. "I might not be a fan of Alister Moody but he knows what he's doing."

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry about acting like this. But ever since Ginny Weasley attacked her, again, I've been really worried."

"I know that, dear, but I think we should enjoy ourselves."

She smiled at him and said, "Yes, your right. Let's enjoy ourselves."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wonder what exciting things they are seeing," Hermione wondered to Melissa.

"Probably better things than us having to see Harry's dumb face after we've changed back to normal," she answered.

"By the way, where's Harry at?"

"Professor McGonagall sent him back to Durmstrang," she answered, "Which I'm happy about. No telling what trouble that boy would get himself into."

Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief. No more Harry to cause trouble.

The only downside to having Ginny attacking her was the fact that Alister went insane on the protection. He wanted to check everything and broke something that Lily and Severus had sent her. Hermione had a bad feeling that Lily wasn't going to be happy about this.

"I can't wait for term to begin," Hermione told Melissa.

"I'm not, we have to put up with Lockhart again," she said.

Hermione groaned and said, "Why do you have to ruin my happy feeling?"

"Sorry," she said.

When term began again, which Hermione and Melissa were happy about, the first thing that Hermione did was ask Luna how her Christmas had been. She hadn't been there for the wedding.

"It was great," she said, "Father and I did loads of things."

"Did you get my present?" she asked.

"I sure did," she answered, smiling.

"Glad to hear it," Hermione said, "So want to hear about the wedding?"

Luna smiled and said, "I'm all ears."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter, but I wanted to upload something. I hope that your Thanksgiving was well. I would of uploading this chapter but my net was doing dumb things.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Things moved quickly, even though the school was scared since the double attack on Nearly Headless Nick and Remus. Hermione couldn't blame them for being worried, she was worried herself. There was no more Ginny Weasley attacks, to which Hermione could be grateful for. Hermione, personally, couldn't believe how much time had passed. She figured that it was due to the fact that her life revolved around the moon.

Of course Lily talked all about her honeymoon and all the wonderful places that she had seen. Hermione was glad that they had a good time.

"I can't wait for the term to end," Lily told her, "These attacks and the Chamber of Secrets being opened. It's just too much for me."

"I'm going to agree with that," Hermione said, while Melissa nodded.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Melissa asked Hermione as they headed for Defense.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I mean, I'm going to get all my holiday work done and then I have to see what Lily has planned."

"Well I know that mine will be great," Melissa told her. "I mean, anything is better than what happened this term."

"That, I'm going to agree with."

"Will there be extra protection?" Melissa asked her, "I mean, when your back home."

"Father told me that there will be."

"Father! You're calling Professor Snape father already."

"Yeah, is that wrong?" Hermione asked her.

Melissa shook her head, smiling, and said, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"I'm glad that you support me," Hermione said to her. "I wasn't sure if it was the right time to call him father."

"There's no such thing as a bad time," Melissa assured her. "Oh look, Alister is here. I'm going to the bathroom, again, and I'll see you at Charms."

"See you later," Hermione said and she watched her friend walk away.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and she walked with him to Charms.

When the lesson had started that's when Hermione noticed that Melissa hadn't shown up. Something in her gut told her that something was wrong and her wolf was getting nervous as well. Defying the rules she bolted out of the classroom and headed for the bathroom that Melissa used. Something was wrong, she could just feel it. She bolted in and found no Melissa.

"WHERE'S MELISSA AT?" Hermione screamed and she ran for the next bathroom.

No Melissa.

"Hermione!" Lily cried out as she ran out of the fourth one. "Flitwick told me-."

"Melissa is gone," she said, "She's not in any bathroom that people use."

"When did she vanish?" Lily asked her.

"Before Charms," Hermione answered, "My wolf knows that something is wrong."

Her mind was going a million miles an hour and Lily said, "We'll find Melissa."

"What if she got attacked? What if she's hurt?"

Hermione changed into a bird and flew away, leaving Lily behind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Lockdown the school, at once," Dumbledore ordered, "We need to find Melissa."

"You don't think the Heir of Slytherin got her?" McGonagall said.

"With what's going on, I'm afraid that might be the case," he said, "All Head of House get your students to their dorms."

"What about Hermione?" Sprout asked.

"Let's hope that she'll be fine," Dumbledore said and Lily burst into tears.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione flew through each bathroom, but no sign of Melissa. And then something horrible entered her mind. The only bathroom that she hadn't checked was Moaning Myrtles. She flew to the third floor just as Ginny Weasley appeared. A boy was with her, much older, and she was wondering where he had come from.

"Once your little special 'friend' discovers where we are the snake will take care of Melissa."

"I can't stand her, Tom," Ginny said, "She takes Hermione away from what's important, me."

He smiled at her and that's when Hermione had enough. She changed back to a person and faced them.

"An Animagi," he exclaimed.

"How dare you attack people," Hermione snarled. "You're a worst monster than I thought."

"I did this all for you," she said.

"No, you did this for your own sick mind," Hermione said, "You attacked people that didn't do anything to you. You tried to rape me."

"That wasn't rape."

"Forcing yourself on someone is assault at the least," Hermione said, "And who the hell are you?"

"This is Tom," Ginny said, "The one that gave me the power to do what I did."

"Why did you attack people, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Why, to get you," Ginny answered, "And I took care of that stupid Remus Lupin. I saw how he was looking at you, little leech."

Hermione's wolf growled and she said, "How dare you attack my mate. I will kill you slowly and make you suffer for attacking him and the others."

"Mate!"

Hermione grinned and said, "Oh didn't you hear? I'm a werewolf. And I'm going to rip your lungs out."

"Monster!" Tom snarled, "Well there's only one way to get rid of someone like you."

And then a huge snake came out. Hermione at once knew what it was and deflected her sight.

"You can't keep from looking at her," he taunted.

"Suddenly Hermione heard the sound of Fawkes and a yelling.

When Hermione looked Fawkes had blinded the snake.

"No, not the snake," Ginny said.

"Kill it, kill the bird, and then kill her," Tom ordered and Hermione decided to bolt.

To her complete horror, banging against the walls, was the snake. She changed back into the bird and flew away, leaving the snake behind.

"It's a snake," Hermione exclaimed after she had returned back to normal, "Ginny used a snake to attack people."

"Where is it?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Sir, I think that has been answered, "Flitwick told him and the snake appeared.

Those with them screamed as it opened its mouth, showing long teeth.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore said and he shot fire at it.

The fire missed the snake and got Hermione. Hermione screamed as pain flooded her. Hermione didn't see what happened next because the darkness overcame her and she passed out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This story is coming to an end. I will be writing the sequel to this story, though I'm going to wait until I have it fully done before posting it. I will be updating my other stories as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Somehow, some way, Hermione managed to survive the attack by the snake. When Hermione was released she found out that Fawkes had delivered a diary that turned out to be a soul container. Dumbledore was now sure that Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort, had made more than one. The thought wasn't really that appealing. It took another month before the key ingredient in the Mandrake Draught was ready to be harvested. Hermione saw her father personally see to that.

And, so, two days later all the victims of the snake had been cured of their petrification. Lily glared at Remus as he entered the Great Hall.

"Now listen here," she said, "I know that she's your mate and all that stuff. But you will not touch her and you will not date her until she's of age. Cross me and I cut your things off."

"Listen to her," Severus warned, "She's got a pair of shears with your name on it."

That made Remus go white.

Everyone was glad that the term was coming to a close. Lockhart got into trouble when the Ministry removed the memory charms and the people told them that he had done it. Hermione doubted that he would be able to sell another book now. Ginny was finally caught, thank Merlin, and was heading to Azkaban. She was insane, that's exactly what she was. Of course Severus couldn't miss the veiled threat of 'I'll be coming back for you, Granger-Potter."

"Put her in a really deep hole," Hermione advised Alister.

"Don't worry, I will," Alister promised.

Things soon died down and the rest of Hermione and Melissa's second year went by without any problems. Soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express to go home. Hermione was excited even though Harry would be there to spend his summer as well.

"Belladonna has graduated and will be coming," Severus told her.

"Oh that's great," Hermione said, "We got along well when she visited."

"She's excited," Severus said, "She will be taking up the post of Divination. Trelawney had a heart attack last week."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said.

"I'm not," Severus muttered, though Hermione heard him.

When the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters Melissa told her what had happened to her brother.

"He's depressed that mum won't talk to him," she said, "He's going to be staying with Remus and I this summer."

A scared first year Gryffindor appeared and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure that he'll have a great summer," Hermione reasoned.

"At least I won't be bullied by Dudley," he said.

"Don't worry, Josh, you won't be," Melissa promised and they left to join with Remus and Maria.

"Come on," Lily said, "I want to get off my feet like right now."

As they left Kings Cross Hermione hoped that her third year would be better than this year had been. Though, Hermione had a feeling that nothing would be better for a very long time.

THE END!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the story. Sorry if I made any mistakes. I hadn't really worked on this story in several months and forgot a lot of things. The next one will have, hopefully, no mistakes. Thanks for commenting and reading.


End file.
